1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dog door and more particularly pertains to two way dog door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet doors is known in the prior art. More specifically, pet doors heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of permitting pet entrance are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 267,436 illustrates a design for a pet access door, U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,743 to Cohen discloses a magnetically unlocked pet door. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,872 to Hale, Jr discloses a security pet door and U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,890 to Taylor et al illustrates a pet door.
In this respect, the dog door according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of two way dog door.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved dog door which can be used for two way dog door. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.